


Edge of Love

by Nax2056



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nax2056/pseuds/Nax2056
Summary: Months before the largest war in Fodlan’s history. The soon to be Emperor and a Mystic Songstress find love
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Edelgard von Hresvelg
Kudos: 3





	Edge of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Be gay start a war. That’s all I have to say.

Wyvern Moon. Imperial Year 1180. 

Edelgard took a huff as she exited the dining hall, the festive mood had overtaken her. Sighing as she looked out at the balcony. Smiling softly to herself as she heard the footsteps softly approaching. Turning over to look at the soft footsteps. And just managing to hold back a blush. As the woman she all but dreamed about. Dorothea, her classmate and good friend. The songstress soon walked over.   
“Well well. If it isn’t Edie. The MVP of the Battle of the Eagle and Lion.” Edelgard had to stifle a laugh as she looked at Dorothea. “Dorothea, it’s a pleasant surprise to see you up this late at night. Most of our other classmates are headed to bed.”   
It was Dorothea’s turn to hold back a laugh ever so slightly. “That’s certainly true Edie. Even Huberts left for the night I do believe, with Bern no less. Never thought I would see the two of them being so chummy.” Edelgard sighed softly, she alone was the one who Hubert had confided in about his feelings for the smaller girl. She wouldn’t dare ruin the surprise for Dorothea, a small blush snuck its way onto her face. Dorothea only smirked as she looked at the Imperial princess. “Oooh? Is that Edelgard Von Hresvelg blushing? Oh my? Am I intruding? Oh don’t tell me Claude or Dimitri are hiding in the shadows.” Edelgard’s blush deepened as she looked at the songstress. “No. I’m just taking initiative.” With that, the smaller girl pressed a kiss to Dorothea’s lips. After a moment of shock, Dorothea pressed back before releasing. Edelgard’s eye grew wide. “Oh that was much too forward I-“ Dorothea gave a peck on Edelgard’s lips. “I feel the same way Edie. I really do.” Edelgard’s blush grew deeper. “Thank you, Dorothea. It means quite a lot to hear you say that. Do you want to talk about things, in my room. Not sexually of course, I would prefer we took it slow.” Dorothea took Edelgard’s hand with a smile. Leading her to the sleeping quarters with a smile. Byleth could only smile as she watched from the rooftop, munching on some soup. As Sothis began to speak.   
“My my! The imperial princess and one not of noble blood. Quite scandalous wouldn’t you say?” Byleth could only shake her blue haired head. “Oh of course you don’t think that. They are from your class after all. Guard them well Byleth, with that. I believe I shall turn in for the night! I’m getting really sleepy...” Byleth shook her head as she heard the girl in her head take a yawn. She only hoped she could guide the two lovers properly.


End file.
